


syn-Propanethial-S-oxide

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: While preparing dinner, Soekawa ends up getting distracted by Tendou.Day 2:cooking together || ring ||fantasy/magic AU
Relationships: Soekawa Jin/Tendou Satori
Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	syn-Propanethial-S-oxide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with more Soekawa! If it's not obvious, he's getting paired up with a different teammate each day because he deserves all of the love! 💜
> 
> If you haven't already, please read through my [Soekawa hcs](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622102453193736192/with-shiratorizawa-fanweek-coming-up-on-the-29th) before reading!  
> If there are any mistakes, let me know!

Soekawa shook his head, continuing his task of chopping carrots, as Tendou continued to dance and sing some unrecognizable anime song behind him. This happened every time they decided to cook together and honestly? Soekawa wouldn’t have it any other way.

“We are fighting dreamers! Doo do doo do dooo do do do! Fighting dreamers!”

“Satori, put the dog down,” Soekawa said after hearing a small whine. “I know she’s making that little grumpy face, so let her go sleep.”

Soekawa turned around in time to see Tendou kiss their dog’s head before setting her down on the ground. She trotted away immediately and Tendou waved to her as she left. He then came over and draped himself over Soekawa’s back, chin resting on his shoulder as he continued to chop vegetables.

“Awww, we both know that’s just how her face is, babe.”

Soekawa rolled his eyes and returned to his previous task. Back in high school, he never thought he’d end up dating Tendou. Sure, they were in the same year and they were close, but romantically, Soekawa never gave Tendou a second thought and he was sure Tendou hadn’t either. Not only that, even though they were on the same team and Soekawa had been the vice-captain, he never quite saw himself on the same level as the others. It wasn’t until after they had graduated and went their separate ways that the two of them found that they worked better together than they had expected.

They had reconnected at a mutual friend’s D&D session. It was Soekawa’s first time, whereas Tendou was a veteran. In contrast to how they were in high school, Soekawa found himself as the one being looked after as Tendou showed him the ropes and explained everything with care, and he quickly realized that he missed having one of his closest friends around. After that, they met up more, wanting to talk about their post-high school lives, when suddenly Soekawa found himself falling for Tendou. His eccentric personality was balanced by Soekawa’s calm nature. When Soekawa tended to doubt himself, Tendou was there to lift him up, turning all of the traits he deemed bad into good things. When Tendou got himself too worked up, Soekawa was there to bring him back to reality. They were an unusual pair to say the least, but they were a pair and nearly two years later, they wouldn’t want it any other way.

Nearly finished with the chopping, Soekawa went over to the stove to check the pot that was boiling away. He gave it a stir and a taste before moving over to check the bread he had baking in the oven. Behind him, he heard a few quick chops and some more singing, and realized that Tendou had come over to help him finish up the rest of their dinner. He smiled.

“Hey, Jin?”

“Hm?” Soekawa poked at the bread.

“I have something to ask you.”

“What is it, Satori?”

Soekawa stood up and turned to see Tendou down on one knee. He gasped and looked up to see him with one hand behind him and the other hand over his heart. Tendou’s usual confidence and leisure was replaced by nervousness and affection.

“Satori.”

Tendou smiled. “Will you marry me?”

Soekawa felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. “Oh, Satori, of course I’ll-” He paused. Tendou had brought out the hand he had hidden behind his back and after seeing what was in it, Soekawa gave a snort, struggling to hide his laughter. “Satori, is that-”

“Yeah,” muttered Tendou, looking away. He was as red as his hair now. His usual confidence was gone. “It’s an onion ring, but I can explain!”

Tendou sat down on the ground and Soekawa moved to join him. He waited patiently as Tendou took a moment to sort through his thoughts.

“I, uh, I actually hadn’t planned on doing this tonight,” began Tendou as he fiddled with the ring. Soekawa now realized that was why he was chopping earlier. “I don’t have an actual ring or anything yet. But I don’t know. I was thinking about you and about us and we’ve talked about it before and then I saw you cooking and...I don’t know. It feels right. It feels right being with you, Jin, and I know this might seem like a joke, but I really wanna marry you. I really want us to be together forever.” Tendou looked up and gazed directly into Soekawa’s eyes. His breath hitched when Tendou reached over to hold his hand. “So I’ll ask you again. Will you marry me?”

As soon as the words were asked, Soekawa had his arms around Tendou, pulling in for a kiss. Tendou froze for a second before realizing what was going on. He then quickly wrapped his arms around his now fiancé and kissed back just as deeply. Though the answer was clear, when they broke apart, Soekawa rested his forehead against Tendou’s and softly whispered his answer upon his lips.

“Of course I’ll marry you. I’ll marry you a thousand times over, if you want.”

Tendou let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding and smiled. He leaned in to give Soekawa another kiss that Soekawa was more than happy to receive. The two of them remained embraced on the floor, neither saying a word. They held each other closely, letting themselves revel in the presence of each other, two people finally accepting that they have always been one. Time passed by without them knowing and neither wanted to break the moment, but it was finally Tendou that decided to speak up.

“Do you smell something burning?”

“Oh shit!” Soekawa practically shoved Tendou away. “Our dinner!”

All Tendou could do was laugh as Soekawa pulled out the bread, now only a charred mass, from the oven. He got up and checked on the pot on the stove, but Soekawa knew how bad it was when Tendou simply turned off the stove and put the lid on top, pushing onto one of the back burners. He then walked over to pick up his phone and held up one of the flyer menus they always kept out.

“Um, well, does Chinese food sound good to you?”

Soekawa chuckled. “Chinese food sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622359427634397184/syn-propanethial-s-oxide)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1277976690900078593?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
